


Prisoner

by SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Crossdressing Mentions, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, StanXeno Endgame, Stanley WILL NOT DIE, Stanley is Jack, Suicidal Thoughts, Titanic - With More Smut, Xeno is Rose, steamy car sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: 'This was no ship of dreams. It was nothing but a prison, dragging him back to America. And the one who happily held the leash and collar was the man beaming at his side.'A Stanley/Xeno 'retelling' of Titanic, now with Omegaverse dynamics, a good deal more smut, and more people fitting on doors!
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There are a few things I would like to say before I send you off into this fic~
> 
> 1) in case you didn't fully read the tags (naughty), this fic contains A/B/O dynamics, depictions of dubious-consent, forced sexual interactions, and mentions of suicidal thoughts/intent. I'm not going to be giving any further trigger warnings from this point on. Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> 2) This is a Titanic AU/Crossover - based off the James Cameron movie. But, saying that, I am not just copy-pasting the script! This will be mainly from Xeno's point of view, and things are being twisted here and there. Saying that: there will not be a huge death at the end of this story. Sorry! I just refuse to write character death. If you're looking for a romance that ends in a tragic death, nope, this isn't it! They can both fit on that damn door! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 3) I feel the need to reiterate for anyone who doesn't know: Rose and Jack were _not_ real people. They were made up for the story of the movie. Therefore I am not twisting the lives of actual deceased beings or anything. I also have no plans to take the loss of life on the ship lightly. At the same time, please realize this is just a smutty AU that I wanted to make for my favorite ship in my spare time. This is far from a deep character dive! 
> 
> Anyway, if you read all that, thank you. And enjoy!

* * *

The silence within the car was a welcome inconvenience, even if the stillness was making Xeno feel more than a little on edge. There was no use in watching the tall buildings and crowds outside, hoping for a little bit of a distraction, a cause to daydream or pretend for a little while that he was not stuck inside of this car. Every time the distant ocean came into view, he could feel his stomach twist, a lump forming inside of his throat. 

Xeno's fiance sat across from him, a man handsome enough that nearly every conversation he had the past few months had been family and other associates congratulating him on managing to lure in such a beautiful catch. Ryusui Nanami, the heir to a successful steel company that ran out of Pittsburgh, a tycoon that could easily become the life of any party. And, of course, a proud Alpha. The type that wore it like a title, along with all of his other accomplishments. Another reason Xeno was always congratulated on finding such a mate. After all, when he presented as an Omega during his younger adolescent years, the odds of him finding a partner had dropped considerably. A fact his mother reminded him of. Often. 

Xeno's jaw felt tight and sore, but he did not stop clenching it closed, lips straight as he stared out the window. His fiance tried to start up a conversation during the start of their voyage, but Xeno's short answers made it obvious he was not in the mood to talk. The shrug Ryusui had given only suggested that the Alpha blamed Xeno's bad mood on nerves. Anxious for the trip ahead. And he wouldn't have been wrong, not fully. But it was not their impending voyage that was making Xeno's body feel so tense. Only the destination. 

The buildings soon broke away, revealing only the straight and distant horizon of the ocean. Immediately, Xeno's gaze fell down to his knees, gloved hands gripping tightly above them. He didn't want to see it. Not just yet. The pictures of the grand ship were already overwhelming in ways he couldn't express to a single living soul. But his deterred gaze wouldn't stop the car from heading forward, pushing through the crowds as they only got closer, the density of the mobs growing more thick as they neared the massive behemoth of steel and iron. 

Xeno tried to settle his nerves. Brush off his clothing. The pinstripe suit was one picked out for him by his fiance. It was a suit he loved, honestly, but having to wear it now wasn't his choice at all. His initial choice was a lovely suit of all black, every embellishment a beautiful onyx. But he was told it appeared as if he was heading to a funeral, or burdened by mourning.  _ Bad luck _ , supposedly, for the ship's maiden voyage. 

The car soon came to a stop, the engines hum ceasing and leaving the car feeling still and stagnant. Only moments later did the door to his side open, a hand offered to aid him in stepping out. Xeno's eyes narrowed at first. A gesture he did not get too often, before becoming this man's  _ fiance _ . A gesture that Xeno still had not gotten quite used to, but he knew better than to deny the help, placing his hand into the driver's palm as he accepted the guidance out onto the busy pavement. 

There was no point in avoiding it anymore. Xeno's eyes slowly moved up, staring up at the leviathan of a vessel. Seeing it in person put all photos to absolute shame, and the only thing keeping Xeno from giving out a gasp as he stared up at the giant was his innate ability to keep up a pretty solid poker face. "It's not all that impressive," he said, lying through his teeth and hoping his fiance was none-the-wiser to pick up on it at all. "You've talked it up too much, I was expecting something much larger." 

A large hand pressed against the small of Xeno's back, his entire body tensing at the touch as his chest instinctively pushed forward slightly. Holding back a gulp, he stared up into the golden eyes of his fiance. 

"You  _ really _ are impossible to impress, aren't you? This is bigger than  _ any _ ship you've sailed on before. By over a hundred feet!" Ryusui gave a loud and warming laugh, looking up towards the ship. A special interest of his own, he had followed the building of this ship since it began, not only due to his career in the steel industry. It was something Xeno could, in full honestly, really admire about Ryusui. He held his desires out for everyone to see, and proudly delved into anything he took an interest in. There was a passion in him that was absent in most everyone else Xeno had met. It was that passion that Xeno told himself he loved the most. 

Those gold eyes soon were looking back, another hand reaching out as he welcomed an ornately dressed woman towards them both. Her hair was nearly pure white, thin streaks of blonde still remaining, pinned up in a careful bun and braids beneath a large sunhat. Ryusui allowed the older woman to take his arm, "your son is a ship critic now, Mrs. Wingfield." 

The leather of Xeno's gloves crinkled as his hands gripped tightly, looking away from them both. The trip was going to be enough of a hassle, but every time Xeno reminded himself that his  _ mother  _ was joining them, it only reminded him what this journey was really about. 

The hand on Xeno's back was pushing him forward, leading him through the crowd. There was a definite mix of attitudes within the large swarm. Excited faces, smiles, others nervous and overwhelmed by the ship's sheer size. But within them all, there was a sense of anticipation. This was the  _ Ship of Dreams.  _ Anyone who boarded this ship would be a part of history. 

Ryusui was radiating his own excitement. Even as they boarded the ship, his smile never left. Xeno tried his best to return the smile whenever his fiance would lock eyes with him, but it was obvious to everyone that he was less than thrilled to be here. The disapproving stares from his mother caused Xeno to blame it on fatigue. Not much rest that night. Nerves for the trip, that's all. And none of it was a lie. 

Xeno found himself barely aware of anything that went on during the first few minutes on the ship. Their tickets had been handed over, luggage taken, talks of the massive suite that Ryusui had secured for the both of them. Xeno did not want to think of the living space they would be sharing just yet. He was thankful when he learned that their sleeping chambers would be in separate rooms. After all - they were not married...  _ yet. _

"And now?" An amused tone came from Ryusui as he linked his arm with Xeno's, leading him out onto one of the higher decks. Their view overlooked hundreds of people, leaning over the railing as they waved out to their families and friends. 

_ Uncouth _ , Xeno thought... people of their status wouldn't be caught doing such an act, screaming and waving down to the people at the port.

"She's beautiful, isn't she. And you can no longer deny her size, can you?" Xeno didn't answer, and Ryusui didn't seem to be waiting for a reply at all, taking a deep breath of sea air as he looked over the crowds. "You'll be writing about this soon, in your little journals." 

Xeno immediately felt his nose wrinkle.  _ Little journals. _ He had long since given up in trying to explain to Ryusui his ambitions. His desires to learn, to write, to even teach if possible. His  _ little journals _ were not gossip, they were scientific observations, deep thoughts, a yearn to experiment. A career choice that would have been so easy for him. If he had presented differently. But he buried those thoughts down quickly with a deep breath. He was...  _ lucky.  _ Even if Ryusui didn't understand Xeno's wishes, he made it clear he would enable them, and encourage him. And that was enough. Even if he referred to them as...  _ little journals.  _

"People will want to know," Ryusui continued on, his hand now stretching out to wrap around Xeno's frame, grip settling onto his shoulder and tugging him close. " _ Titanic _ ... and all of  _ us  _ who wandered it's most beautiful and breathtaking halls." Another chuckle left Ryusui. His stare was high, admiring the ship, not even giving a second thought to the lower classes below them. They were not worth his time. 

Xeno couldn't stop watching everyone's enthusiastic cheering and waving. As much as he felt it was a show of lower class, a part of him felt envious of their hopeful anticipations. It was an emotion that Xeno couldn't force himself to feel, despite his best efforts to tell himself how  _ lucky _ he was. This was no ship of dreams. It was nothing but a prison, dragging him back to America. And the one who happily held the leash and collar was the man beaming at his side. 

* * *

The large and elegant suite that Xeno soon found himself in was tactlessly named the  _ 'Millionaire Suite' _ . A title that at least seemed to amuse his fiance, who slowly strode around the different rooms, making countless remarks on the size of it all. More than twice the space than on other luxury steamships. A great boasting point, for when they would eventually attend dinner. Ryusui did not  _ say _ this, but Xeno could see that stare in his eyes, proud of himself for achieving one of the most lavish and expensive suites on the ship. The only man having a more grand living quarter would be the captain himself. 

Xeno busied himself with his own distractions as Ryusui wandered the rooms. Large boxes had been brought into the suite, two maids now helping set up an array of decorative items brought from home. Some flowers brought more liveliness to the room, as well a small collection of photos of family and friends. Xeno's true focus, however, was set on removing a few large canvas paintings from thin, long boxes. Many of them were from an array of artists that Xeno had taken a liking to over the years, especially loving when he could buy them straight from the artist themselves. 

A few of his favorites came from their most recent travels. Strange, though somehow elegant in their composition. Xeno's gloved thumb softly ran across the signature of the piece he was holding, thinking back to the crude comments his fiance had given the painting.  _ Picasso _ . 

"You really brought that thing along?" Ryusui's voice behind Xeno gave obvious hints to his disdain for the strange artwork. " _ And _ you're hanging it?" 

"I rather like it," Xeno said plainly, handing it off to one of the maids and gesturing to one of the nearby walls. "It will add a little bit of color to this dreary place." Another painting found its way into his hands, this one by  _ Monet _ .

" _ Dreary- _ , my dear, perhaps you should take a tour of the lower levels before suggesting such a thing." He walked closer, his palm placed against Xeno's waist as he continued, a snicker beneath his breath, "second thought, perhaps not. Never know what sort of diseases those types hold..." 

Xeno's mouth opened, ready to give a quick retort that  _ everyone _ on board the Titanic had been through health screenings, but the way Ryusui's hold on his waist tightened made his words falter. The maids were still in the room, bustling about as they both fondly spoke of the beauty of the room, neither of them looking at the couple as Ryusui's nose began to press against Xeno's jawline. Xeno's eyes did not leave them, feeling a sudden desperation for them to look his way, maybe then Ryusui would back off a little... 

"This... will be the closest we've ever slept," Ryusui began, his whispers hot against Xeno's skin. It caused Xeno to give a low gulp, his knuckles white as he gripped tighter onto the canvas between his fingers. "Though... we  _ will _ be in separate rooms... Of course, on a ship such as this, if the rocking at night were to upset you... you are always welcome to come to me." 

There was a shudder in Xeno's breath, a reaction that only caused his cheeks to redden. Ryusui's scent was always so strong, overbearing even, an aroma that always reminded Xeno of stifling hot days spent on the beach, that dry coastal air causing sand to cover his skin. It was a scent that Xeno could handle just fine most days, his own body sometimes relaxed by the gentle sea breeze from his fiance. But on days like this, the air already smelling so strongly of the ocean, and Ryusui so  _ close _ ... Xeno could swear he could feel the sting of sand against his bare skin. 

"On... On a  _ ship such as this _ ," Xeno gulped down hard, steadying his breathing, "we will not feel much rocking, unless the weather becomes terribly bad..."

His rebuttal did not deter his fiance, Ryusui's lips soon pressing against Xeno's neck. It caused a soft gasp to leave Xeno's lips, the painting nearly slipping from his grip, the kiss so close to such a sensitive part of him... Ryusui did not travel closer to Xeno's scent gland, but instead smirked against his skin. 

"It's called  _ 'making an excuse' _ , my dear... I would not question your motives if you were to crawl into my sheets."

Xeno's eyes darted again to try and find the maids, but their presence was lacking, both of them most likely scuttling away as soon as Ryusui started to show his affections. With a dry throat, Xeno gulped once more, "Ryusui... we are  _ not _ yet married..." 

Silence followed Xeno's words, before a soft chuckle left Ryusui's lips, moving to now place a single kiss against the very back of Xeno's neck before he stepped away. "Of course," he said, his grin and tone both flooding with amusement. The hand that once laid against Xeno's waist now gave a soft smack to his hip. "Put yourself into something a little more presentable. We will be dining with a good deal of important people, this afternoon." 

Xeno answered with a quick nod, not turning but watching from the corner of his eye as Ryusui walked into his own room. His absence allowed Xeno to give a soft sigh, nothing loud enough for his fiance to hear. The argument of their marriage not yet being final was one that would not work for much longer. Soon, Xeno would not be able to use it at all.

The painting in Xeno's hands luckily showed no signs of damage from his panicked grip. He placed it gently onto the couch, taking a deep breath before calling out for the maids once more, eager to at least finish hanging the pieces before he would be whisked away for this so-called  _ important lunch _ . 

* * *

When Xeno made his way into the first class dining room, he found the rest of his family already gathered around a large and extravagantly decorated table. The stare that both his mother  _ and _ fiance gave to him made one thing painfully clear:  _ he was late.  _ But neither of them brought too much focus to that, none of them wanting a scene, and Xeno took a seat between both of them, acting as if he had been there the entire time. 

Ryusui was right when he mentioned the table would be full of important people. Xeno recognized their faces, all of them having appeared in the papers, even more so as the Titanic neared the completion of her build. Two faces belonged to men who would make most anyone nervous to be at the table. Joseph Bruce Ismay, the chairman of the well known British shipping company, and John Jacob Astor IV, possibly one of the richest men in the world. But Xeno had little interest in either of them, nor their comments about the lavish decor of the ship. 

Another man sat at the table, his face familiar to Xeno, but never having met him in person. Thomas Andrews, Titanic's shipwright, a man who spoke of the ship splendor not in her beautiful grand halls and amenities, but more of her  _ build _ , what made the Titanic the splendor that she was, how they could consider the massive leviathan of steel to be  _ unsinkable _ . Ryusui was lost in conversation with this man, one that Xeno found enjoyment in listening to. 

Beside Ryusui sat a man that Xeno was never quite fond of. A tall, quiet man, who went only by the name of Hyoga. Ryusui treated this man like a business partner, but Xeno had learned quickly during Ryusui's courting attempts that Hyoga was more like a guard dog. For that reason, Xeno tried to stray from the man, not enjoying his company much at all. 

And lastly, of course not counting Xeno nor his mother, was a cheerful looking man, his pale hair slicked back with dark tips. A bright smile shined above a beard that looked a little too unkempt for such a group, and it only took a soft whisper from Mrs. Wingfield for Xeno to understand who this man, or  _ what _ this man was.  _ New Money _ . The man's face began to look a little more familiar after that - a foreign man who had recently struck rich, and was touring around Europe with his young son. His name had escaped Xeno, but he made note to ask the man later, finding himself curious of the new face that had not grown up in their...  _ society.  _

The conversations were lively, but Xeno... was not a part of them. It had become normal, since his engagement. Everyone at the table knew they were an item, and if they didn't, Ryusui's close proximity to Xeno made it obvious. Ryusui handled most all of the talking, and Xeno sat nearby, elegant in his summer colors worn for the afternoon meal. 

It was of no real matter. Xeno had long since grown accustomed to it all. His hands soon found their way into his pockets, finding the long cigarette holder and preparing it all. No one bothered to look his way, not until the short small cigarette had been lit, Xeno's mother glancing over with a sickened stare. 

"Xeno," her lips were thin as she spoke, voice hushed as if she didn't want to cause embarrassment to herself, "you  _ know  _ how much I dislike that."

" _ He knows, _ " Ryusui had beaten Xeno to answering, reaching across Xeno's frame as he plucked the thin cigarette holder right from his fingers, snubbing it down into the nearest ashtray. 

Xeno sat motionless, his fingers not yet moving from the position they were once in, a single stream of white smoke floating up from his lips. His eyes glanced around the room quickly. Many of the men sitting at their own table were enjoying a good smoke of their own. His desire to fight against the action was growing, his eyes starting to narrow at the smirk of his fiance. But the arrival of the waiter shut him up, everyone speaking out their orders. 

"We'll both have the lamb," Xeno heard, not even bothering to listen to the rest of Ryusui's words. It was always the same. Such a gentlemanly thing to do, they would all say, taking the burden of ordering for your bride-to-be. 

A snicker across from the table caught Xeno's attention, glancing up to see the grin of the 'new money' man. "Jeeze, Ryusui," his voice was a bit brash, not having that usual careful tightness that high-society and nobility would have, "you gonna cut it up for him, too? Feed it straight into his mouth?" 

Xeno felt his cheeks redden, but a chuckle rose in his throat. It was not often, in fact it nearly never happened at all, that someone would challenge Ryusui. But this new man, who seemed to not know much about how to act at such a table, had no filter for such things. It was almost a welcome disturbance, and Xeno found a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

A small scoff came from the man beside him, "the lamb is one of the finest things on the menu," Ryusui was proud of the choice, speaking as if Xeno should have felt honored to have the food served to him. But the words caused the conversation to travel right back to discussing the extravagance of the ship. It's food, the chefs, how they managed to store it all. The  _ size _ . 

It always came back to the size. It excited all of them, to the point that the table became nearly insufferable with the  _ scent _ . All of them, alphas. Of course they were. Such important people, such high-ranking jobs, of course they would be. The way they spoke, words dripping with pride. The biggest ship. Unsinkable in all her majesty. Such a prize she was! How big! How massive! 

Xeno began to lean against the table,  _ daring _ to let his elbows touch the fine wood as he laid his chin against the backs of his hands. "Mr. Ismay," he began, a thin smile touching his lips, "oh, you  _ must _ know Doctor Freud?" When Xeno was only met with the curious shaking of the man's head, his smile twisted into a slight smirk, "you see, he has written much about the Alpha gender, and their obsessions with  _ size. _ " 

As soon as the words fell from his lips, the table shook, both from shock and stifled laughter. Xeno ignored the shrill gasp that came from his mother, fully expecting her distaste in the vulgar and rude comment. Beside him, he heard Ryusui's scolding tone, but paid no mind to any of it, placing his palms against the table as he stood. "Excuse me," was all he said to the lot of them, turning and removing himself from the group. 

Nervous laughter sounded out behind him. "He's been like this ever since boarding," Ryusui said, his voice growing more faint as Xeno made his way out of the dining parlor, "Sea sickness, I am sure of it."

"Ah, yes." The curt voice of their wealthy dining mate, "Omega types are very sensitive to these types of voyages, aren't they?"

Xeno's hands balled into tight fists, soon finally breaking free from that musty room and out into the fresh sea air. No one paid him much mind as he walked past them all, finding himself soon at some of the railings that overlooked the lower levels of the ship. Having no one else around allowed him to take in a nice, deep breath. No Alpha scents lingering. No cigar smoke. No expensive cologne and perfumes. Just the sea air, and nothing else. 

The lower levels of the ship were so...  _ full.  _ Xeno had expected that during boarding time, but even now it was dense with people walking around. So many of them were children, happily chattering and laughing as they ran across the decks, their parents either not around or calling out for them to slow down. They were all...  _ lower class _ . But they all seemed content. Having the time of their life, down there. The ping of envy arose in Xeno's gut, but he brushed the feeling away, knowing it was misplaced. 

A sudden twist hit Xeno's stomach - his eyes locking with a young silver-haired man, Xeno's own gaze quickly looking away. It was always such a strange sensation, randomly catching eyes with a stranger. The awkward feeling didn't leave, making Xeno's hands feel nervous and jittery against the railing. He found himself glancing back, only to see the man still looking his way. In fact, a young brunette next to him was waving a hand in front of his face, but the man's stare towards Xeno never broke... 

A low sigh left Xeno's lips, his brows furrowing as he tore his stare away once again. This is what he got for coming out to this part of the ship in such fine clothing. He must have looked so out of place, so it was no wonder at all that he would catch a few odd stares. His glare focused down on his gloves, gripping tight onto the railing. It would be wise to leave.... which meant he needed to go back into  _ there _ . Back to  _ them _ . 

Xeno turned himself quickly, hands tugging and fixing at his clothing as he began to walk briskly back towards the dining room. It would be easy to blame sea-sickness for his actions. Be the dull-minded little Omega they all expected him to be. If he was truly lucky, they would let him sit out the rest of lunch, and return back to his quarters for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

The excuse only half-worked. By the time the sun had set across the ocean's horizon, Xeno was being dressed in some of his finest garments. The afternoon meal was nothing in comparison to the events of that evening. Dozens of high-society families attending a grand party and meal, all to celebrate their first night upon the steamship. 

The maids that bustled around Xeno fixed the more finer parts of his outfit. It was one that he did not choose himself, an ensemble that matched in color to the fiery reds that Ryusui was also adorning in his own room. But Xeno at least found himself fond of the outfit. A black tight-fitted satin suit, embellishments stitched into the dark fabric which showed off when moving through different light. Red details decorated the edges of the suit, around pockets and the collar, bits of intricate lace adding a bit more flare. It was definitely a more elaborate and flaunting type of outfit. The exact sorts that Xeno always found himself liking. And the sorts that Ryusui never seemed to mind. After all, for others to be drawn into staring at his prized Omega catch... Well, that was surely a plus for them both. The only true downside was how hard the damn thing was to move in. 

A smaller downside revealed itself as Xeno found himself amidst the bustling crowd. Becoming so enraptured in the fine suit had led Xeno to believe that the night would go well. That perhaps he would finally have someone to talk to, to hold a proper conversation with. But it was all the same as the prior meal, or any get-together since the marriage announcement. People spoke to his fiance - not to him. And, if they did speak any words to him, their first correspondence fell to Ryusui first... as if they needed to ask  _ permission _ . An allowance that Ryusui rarely seemed to give, talking over Xeno, directing the conversation away from subjects that could ever interest him, or simply and blatantly ignoring him. 

It made Xeno's food taste bland and dry in his mouth. Already he had little appetite, but now everything he brought to his lips felt like a chore to chew. He... enjoyed Ryusui's company. He was a good man. He supported a good deal of Xeno's endeavors. For an Omega male in their society, Ryusui was an astonishing achievement. Most Alpha men of his standing preferred Omega women. But Ryusui had always worn his enjoyment of any and all genders proudly. Xeno had little qualms about the proposal when Ryusui had asked for his hand... though it was on nights like this that Xeno couldn't stop his stomach from twisting. 

_ Pre-wedding nerves. _ This was what Xeno's mother would often tell him. Her eyes would catch his furrowed brows or thinly pressed lips, only to tug him away and give hushed whispers on sealing away such feelings. This marriage needed to happen, after all. Their own livelihood depended on it. 

Xeno's hands laid below the table, his now unused fork pressing sharply at the pad of his thumb. His appetite had all but disappeared, only leaving him now in a dense fog of distant murmurs and laughter. Music was playing, though despite Xeno knowing the band was within the room, it all felt far away, in another part of the ship entirely. It all did not matter - none of the blurred words were being spoken to him, anyway. They were all focused on their business, their gossip. Even as a group of men from their table stood, all of them hoarding together to smoke their cigars at the other side of the room, not a single one of them thought to invite Xeno along. Why would they? He was only a wife, now. Any hopes of being taken seriously vanished the day he presented as an Omega. 

The tines of the fork brought pain, but it aided Xeno in keeping himself aware of  _ something _ , at least. The breath in his chest felt shaky, eyes closing shut as he tried to force his thoughts away from the day his parents learned of his second gender. In that moment, he was no longer an heir to the Wingfield estate. He would never be able to carry on their lineage. Only something to be sold off. His mother was so elated the day that Ryusui was introduced to their family. Old money. Wealthy. A wonderful opportunity. An Alpha that was open about his interest in both men and women, an Alpha that was eager for a bride, for  _ heirs _ . 

A sudden and sharp pain jolted Xeno out of his thoughts, the true deafening sound of the party rushing back to him. His gaze shot down, thumb shaking slightly as a thin streak of blood fell from the pad. He had not noticed how hard he was truly piercing at his skin. His other hand reached for a small cloth from the table, pressing it to his thumb. An easy enough wound to explain - he got a little too zealous with a steak knife. Not that he truly expected anyone to ask. 

His eyes now fell around the room, noticing now just how much their group had dispersed during his deep thoughts. Only a few others sat at their table, talking softly as they ate their meal, mostly women and a few younger men. But Ryusui had gone - had he said anything...? If he did, Xeno did not hear him at all. 

It did not take too long at all to find him. The crowd of men - no, of  _ Alphas _ was easy to find, the thick cloud of cigar smoke that encircled them all. Faces that Xeno recognized as all important men and even the occasional Alpha woman, smiles wide as they spoke. About their money, their new engagements, new business opportunities. But Alphas were not the only ones within the closely knit crowd, a few young and finely dressed women having moved their way into the group. 

Xeno felt his body grow cold - he knew the sight that he was seeing. He knew those women were most likely not of their... social standing, even if their dresses were beautifully decorating their bodies. Omegas - even from far away, Xeno could tell, just from the way they held themselves. How they moved against the Alphas, their hands linked with their arms, not a single person in the crowd caring that nearly all the Alphas within the group were married, or promised to others. No one cared. Not a single person in the room paid it any mind at all. 

It would have been a sight that Xeno could force himself to ignore, if not for his eyes catching the way his fiance's palm pressed and rested against the lower back of one of the women, bringing her frame closer to his. Ryusui's other hand brushed against the jawline of another young Omega, speaking softly to her, closely, her body seeming to flush from his words. 

Xeno's hands began to tighten into fists, the fresh wound on his thumb softly throbbing against the cloth napkin. Something within him told him to avert his eyes - that he shouldn't be staring. Watching such an act was an act of trespassing. But, even so, the man with his hands on those young women was his own  _ fiance _ , so the twisting of his stomach was a valid reaction... right?

For the third time that day, Xeno's body felt a rush of panic when eyes locked with his own. Ryusui's golden stare looking right at him, as if he could  _ feel _ Xeno's scorn from across the room. This time, however... Xeno felt somehow at fault. Violating Ryusui's privacy, just by looking. But it only took seconds for that thought to seep from his mind, replaced by disgust. In Ryusui...? In all of them, married Alphas, gleefully laying their hands on those willing Omegas? In everyone at this god forsaken gathering?!

He couldn't be sure. But the build up of it all caused Xeno to throw the bloodied napkin onto his half-eaten plate of food, the chair nearly rocking and losing balance as he tore away from the table. The crowds did not part for him, instead making Xeno weave around curious stares, all until he could finally find himself far from the party, only the music still distantly ringing in his ears. 

A grip to his wrist left Xeno gasping, his body twisting back to meet the golden glare of his fiance. The stare was obvious - holding so much contempt for him making such a scene in his effort to be gone from the festivities. Xeno's arm immediately began its attempts in jerking away from Ryusui's hold, but his grip only grew tighter, tugging Xeno's entire frame closer. 

"Twice in a single day, Xeno? Is this your attempt to make a mockery of me?" His voice was low, nearly a hiss. 

Xeno had no control over the deep glare that overtook his face - he knew much about being made a mockery of! But Xeno chose his words carefully, trying once more to tug at his arm to free it from Ryusui's grip, "you should return to them. You were hitting it off quite well, I would hate for you to be  _ missed _ ." 

Xeno watched as Ryusui's brows began to furrow deep, his form moving closer and leaning down more to his level as his voice grew darker, "If you keep making scenes like this, people will begin to wonder if there is something wrong between us." 

"...  _ Wrong?! _ " A bewildered laugh left Xeno, unable to hide his shock at the words, "You just--- those women,  _ Omegas...  _ With your hands all over them... and in public?! I could  _ see _ you!"

It took a long moment for Ryusui to react, but Xeno's shock only grew as his fiance began to laugh. "Don't... don't tell me you truly think such a thing  _ matters. _ " 

Xeno gave a gulp, his efforts to pull away finally ceasing. 

"You're an Omega, Xeno... and I am your Alpha, and soon to be your  _ husband. _ " With Xeno no longer showing a struggle, Ryusui's grip now let go. "You have absolutely no say in what I can do... or  _ who _ I can lay my hands on."

Xeno's mouth had begun to open, but it shut as he quickly realized he had no true rebuttals for Ryusui's words. Instead, his gaze fell, brows knit tightly as he glared at the floor. Memories of his own father flooded his mind, to all the Omega maids and servants that walked through their manor, and how his father did not ever bother to hide the fun he would have with them. How his mother so obviously hated it, but she never said a thing. It was not her place. The Alpha head of the family could do as he wished. Having a collection of Omega lovers was such a common occurrence to those of their higher standings... that it was no wonder that no one batted an eye to the show that Ryusui and the other Alphas were giving. 

"I... need to rest," it was all Xeno could bring himself to say, turning entirely from Ryusui, not wanting his fiance to see how his eyes were already beginning to water. "You can let my mother know that I fell ill once more." Venom was building in his tone as Xeno walked down the hallway, not looking back as he spoke, "you can blame it on my  _ heat cycle. _ " 

Xeno felt sickly elated that Ryusui did not follow him. Around every corner, Xeno avoided anyone he nearly made contact with, all his efforts going into not letting sobs leave his lips. The further he got from the party, the harder it all got, his breath feeling heavy and panicked as he finally got back to the shared suite. Upon finally entering and closing the door behind him, all control was lost, a broken and strained cry escaping his chest. 

It was like no other cry Xeno had felt before, nothing like the painful cries he would give as a child when wounded, or even the more silent and forlorn sobbing that hit him when he learned of his second gender. It was nothing but a panic, his breathing like he had just run the length of the entire ship, deep and labored, and refusing to calm down. 

Xeno's eyes fell upon himself in the vanity, his sight not helping at all. The stupid outfit - one he loved so much at the beginning of the night, one that proved entirely useless, one not even picked out by him. His hair, now a mess, dark eyes from lack of sleep, reddened now by the tears streaming down his cheeks. No wonder Ryusui felt the need to put his hands on others. 

Was it his fault...? All the times of not giving in? Ryusui's suggestive touches and invitations, if he had just  _ given in _ , allowed Ryusui to pull him away beneath the covers... 

Xeno's lip began to tremble...  _ No _ , no, that was not it. It couldn't be. It could not be all there was to this. A life playing a perfect little wife towards a man who felt nothing for him other than the right to  _ own _ him. 

The shaking and heavy breaths never left Xeno's chest as he tore away from the vanity, his hands running up through his hair, looking all around the room. All of it - all of it was just a stark reminder of his near future. Even the expensive paintings adorning the walls, each one coming with a remark from his fiance at how silly the purchase was. How easy it would be to rip them from the walls. To ruin them. The vanity, the expensive china placed around the suite, the vases, break  _ all of it _ . Send the furniture to the floor, destroy  _ absolutely everything. _

But such an act would have consequences. 

All of it -  _ consequences _ . 

A strange calm overtook Xeno's body, his sobs finally quieting. But it brought a sensation of dread with it. An empty, hollow urge that brought Xeno's hand to the door. In the hallway, nothing felt real at all, filled only with the desire to get away from it all, to get outside. The panting that once burdened his body was gone - but as soon as the cold sting of the night breeze touched Xeno's skin, everything came rushing back. No one could be seen on the large deck at the back of the ship, nothing keeping Xeno back from hurrying his steps. Something was pushing him forward, a panic setting in, as if one of  _ them _ could be behind him, chasing him, stalking him, always  _ watching _ . 

By the time Xeno's hands crashed against the back railing, his breath felt heavy once more, an uneven warm mist filling the freezing night air each time he gasped out. His grip shook, bare fingers against the cold metal, but it came with a welcome sting. Focusing on it brought back that gentle calm, allowing Xeno to steady his breathing.  _ It would be fine _ \- some fresh air would help. 

The steady forward pace of the ship caused quick air to fly past him, Xeno's hair messing further, waving wildly across his face. A large flag stood many yards above him, also waving strongly in the wind, causing a constant and loud flapping noise to overtake Xeno's senses. The only thing before him was the sea. A dark, nearly black horizon, with the sky above it illuminated by millions upon millions of stars. In such a sky void of city lights, even the Milky Way itself could be seen so easily, spreading out like a dusty splotch of color across the stars. 

It was beautiful. Relaxing. Hypnotizing, almost. The calm of nothingness, surrounded by untouchable beauty. The occasional ripple in the water even reflected back a few stars, twinkling,  _ inviting.  _

Xeno was fully aware of his feet against the railing, but there was little care to be found in his actions. There would be consequences, yes. But they wouldn't affect him. Not anymore. Consequences that would befall his mother. The marriage failing would strip her of money. Money she no longer has. The marriage was the only thing securing their current lifestyle... 

And Ryusui...

Xeno's body did not feel shaky at all as he stepped over the railing, his grip tight behind him as he secured his feet beneath him. There was a high chance nothing horrible would happen to Ryusui. He would find a new Omega, after going through a period of mourning, where other suitors would flock to him and offer their facades of condolences. He would choose a new wife. All would be fine, for him. 

But maybe, just for a little while, he would be stricken with guilt. Maybe all of them would. It could force them all down a few notches, to bring them off their pedestals, if only for a moment... 

_ "Don't do it..."  _

The voice brought enough of a shock to cause Xeno's body to jolt, the grip on the rails behind him tightening as his stomach gave a lurch, the sensation of falling overtaking him. His gaze flew back, wind brandishing his hair across his eyes, nearly keeping the face of this sudden stranger from his view. A familiar face, just barely, but one he could not place, not then, not in that moment. "W-who are you...?! Go away!" 

"I'll tell you my name,  _ once _ you come back over." His voice was calm, but Xeno could pick up on how forced it was - there was a hidden urgency. 

A scoff left Xeno, his gaze peering back at the ocean, "L-... Leave me be. This does not concern you whatsoever." 

"Uh, well.  _ No, _ you see. I'm a witness now." Footsteps of the man came closer to the railing, Xeno quickly wishing he had the room to step further away, but doing so would send him plummeting. "And letting you fall in... I'd be an accomplice to murder." 

"That is  _ not _ how the law works," Xeno hissed, his head twisting to glare at the stranger. It was only the two of them out here - and if this man decided to speak of the incident, he would be an utter fool. But Xeno did not have time to speak his argument, brows furrowing deep as he watched the young man begin to remove his coat. "What on  _ earth _ are you doing?!" 

The stranger only gave a simple blink, as if the answer was completely obvious. "Well if you're gonna jump, I'm going to have to go in there after you."

Xeno's glare began to deepen. "And what good would that do you?! Two people jumping into the Atlantic... Are you daft? Are you going to carry me back to the ship? Tell me - can you swim at a speed of twenty knots?!" 

The inquires caused the man to pause, but a soft chuckle soon overtook him, his hands raising in a shrug, "yeah, yeah, you got me. Okay - I'll call for help,  _ then _ dive in after you. How 'bout that?" 

A loud huff left Xeno's chest, "you're an idiot. The fall would kill you." 

"Eh, it'd hurt, I bet. But nah - see, the  _ cold _ ... that's what scares me." 

Xeno studied the man's face, able to take more of his appearance in. A beautiful face - young, feminine in a way, with long lashes visible even in the dark night. The wind was also causing his hair to fly haphazardly around his face, framing his careful stare with streaks of silver. Xeno soon tore his gaze away, turning back to look at the dark ocean water. "The cold..." 

"Yeah, I mean, it's probably at-" the stranger's words stopped when Xeno shot another dark glare to him, getting him to laugh once more, "let me guess - you know how cold it is?" 

The cold steel against Xeno's cemented grip was stinging now, but he didn't dare let go. A gulp settled a bit of his nerves, "freezing... perhaps only a few degrees above. it will drop as the night continues on." 

"You have any idea what that feels like?" 

"You do?" 

The railing shook gently as the stranger put his weight against it, "slipped and fell through some ice as a kid," he began, Xeno's brows giving a twitch as he tried to properly place the accent. American, for sure, northern most likely. Cold winters - his story could definitely check out. "I could swim just fine, and my dad even came in to get me... I was outta there within a minute or two, but," he paused to suck in some air through his teeth, "I gotta tell you... water  _ that _ cold...? You'd  _ wish _ the fall had killed you." 

Teeth were sinking into Xeno's bottom lip, his entire body now trembling in the chilled air. From the corner of his vision, Xeno could make out the creeping of the man's hand, moving closer, offering, not forcing Xeno to grab it but silently calling out to him just to take hold. It filled Xeno with dread to unclasp his freezing hand from the railings, but with a terrified and jerking motion, his palm fell into the stranger's, gripping as if his life depended on it - most likely because it  _ did _ in that moment. 

"There we go - twist your body," the man's voice was still giving off that timid air of urgency beneath it's calm, but Xeno did his best to listen, hands guiding him until he had spun his body around, now fully facing the man. A nervous grin stretched across glossy lips, green eyes staring down at Xeno as his hands held tightly to his arms. "Stanley Snyder, by the way." 

"X-Xeno Wingfield." 

The man began to snicker, "did you speak English just now? May have to get you to write that down for me." 

It was now Xeno's turn to give a laugh, though every bit of it showed his nerves, his own grip tight upon the man's - upon  _ Stanley's _ arms. Step by step, Xeno followed his guidance, his feet slowly climbing up the railing, coming closer to being able to step back over onto the safe side of the boat. 

Until he wasn't. 

It was a single misstep, accompanied by strong wind, the forward motion of the boat, the shaking and swaying of his body - but it all had the same consequence - Xeno's foot slipping against the rail, and a shrill yell leaving his body as it plummeted. In a split second his mind had accepted it - that he would soon be falling into the cold water, wishing death had taken him. But the water never came, his hands grasping desperately to the grip of the man above him. 

He was screaming - Stanley was, calling out for help, but the words flew past Xeno, not important as he tried to find any security against the back of the ship. Stanley's own hands grasped at his coat, such soft fabric easily slipping from his fingers, but it did not stop him from clawing at it, elegant hand-made details snapping under the pressure. Demands were being shot at him, not to let go, to hold on, Xeno wanting to snap back that he wasn't going to, but not a single word could make it to his lips. 

As soon as his hands could take the railing, Xeno did so, Stanley still tugging at his clothing to yank him further. His upper half was soon over the rails, and there was little care in his body as he accepted the man practically tossing him onto the deck. His back felt the pain from the force, but he couldn't care any less, panting out as energy poured through him. He didn't die -  _ he didn't die _ , and a laugh was leaving him, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. His body was trembling, teeth chattering, but he was  _ laughing...  _

Opening his eyes, Xeno did not see the sky as expected, eyes locking once more with his savior. He remembered now - it was only for a split second, that man on the deck that had looked his way. A stranger in the crowd, and now someone he owed his life to. Such beautiful eyes, his body crouching over Xeno in a protective way, knitted brows showing his concern. There was even a scent - so slight at first, one that made Xeno's breath hitch. He couldn't place it, not without breathing it in more deeply, but Xeno finally felt his body begin to calm, no longer trembling so strongly. 

Xeno's mouth opened slowly, to thank him, to tell him there was no need to worry - but the noise of hurried footsteps across the deck caused them both to look over, finding the shocked eyes of the ship workers, most likely alerted by the screaming and calls for help. 

"What's all this?!" The man in front was looking both of them over, and in that moment Xeno could only imagine the sight. Stanley, larger, so obviously an Alpha. Yes - that scent  _ had _ to mean he was one... lower class, looming over Xeno, smaller, Omega, higher class obvious by his clothing alone... Yes, the man's assumptions became apparent on his face, made even worse by the fact that Stanley had shed some of his clothing before, and Xeno's had become torn and disheveled during their panic. 

"D-Don't you move! Not one inch!" The ship worker's voice bellowed, his hands quickly waving to the other two behind him, signaling for them to rush over to Stanley. Within seconds they were gripping tightly to Stanley's arms, ripping him back and off from Xeno's frame. 

More men came, lifting Xeno, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. None of them gave him any time to fully explain the situation, asking his name and telling him that it will all be dealt with... but, as much as it pained Xeno to know it, it was best to not speak a word. What could he say...? That he tried to meet his own end off the back of the ship? If Ryusui found out, the wedding would be the  _ least _ of his worries... 

The dread of his fiance almost seemed to call him forth, the furious blonde soon coming into view, his steps loud and heavy against the deck. Hyoga was close behind him, and the sight of them together caused Xeno's throat to feel dry. He would find out. He would find out, and now all the consequences... 

There was a violent fire in his eyes as Ryusui took Stanley's shirt into his fists, standing just a tad taller, just enough to be able to rip Stanley upwards as he talked through gritted teeth. "What makes you think you could lay your hands on my fiance?!" 

Xeno's own body flinched at the hissed words, but his eyes fell on the handcuffs being pulled from some of the ship guard's bags. His brows furrowed - looking between everyone. Was this really the solution that everyone had come to...? And why wasn't Stanley saying anything?! 

Xeno stared at the man who pulled him up over the back of the ship, trying to find an answer in his eyes. His own stare was calm, refusing to speak. Even as the man with cuffs came closer, grabbing at his wrists, ready to lock him away. He could spill it all. It would save him. So why?! 

"Ryusui--" Xeno's own tone was a bit shrill, not hiding his panic at all, taking the arm of his fiance and coaxing him to put Stanley back down, "Please - this... this is all a major misunderstanding! Mr. Snyder here, he... he was  _ helping _ me..." His words caused a silence to fall among the crew, all of them staring at Xeno, obviously needing  _ more _ than just that. With a gulp, Xeno continued, hoping the stammer in his words could be blamed on the cold, and the traumatic experience. "Y-you see, I... I had come out here for some fresh air, and I went to the back of the ship...! Wanted to get a nice good look at the propellers, never did get a peek at them before, a-and well! I slipped!" 

Stares narrowed at Xeno - of course it was a bold and rather stupid lie. The propellers, after all, were deep underwater. But as long as he played dumb, they would all think nothing of it. "If it wasn't for Mr. Snyder being so quick to action, I would have fallen overboard. He nearly got dragged over himself, saving me..." 

Ryusui's brows fell deep, studying Xeno's face. But he snapped his gaze to Stanley, his voice still coming out with a snarl, "is this true?" 

With all eyes falling to Stanley, and Stanley only looking right to Xeno, Xeno tried his best to give him a pleading face. They could not know. They could never know what he had just tried to do. 

Stanley slowly gave a nod, one followed by a shrug, "yeah, that's pretty much it. I was nearby, didn't feel like sleeping yet, heard the scream and rushed over." 

A calm had settled over everyone. Even the cuffs, which had been so close to being secured around Stanley's hands, had been put away. Xeno kept the relieved sigh within him, but a weight felt lifted from his shoulders. Ryusui, however, sighed loud enough for the both of them, his arm wrapping around Xeno's frame, pulling him close. "The propellers? Really? At this hour?" 

A snicker sounded behind them, one that Xeno knew belonged to Hyoga. "Omegas and machinery... never a good mix." 

Xeno's cheeks felt hot at the comment, but the chuckling around the group meant that his stupid lie had worked. This had gone...  _ okay. _ It could have ended so much worse. The grip of Ryusui's hand even felt reassuring in a way, and Xeno looked up to see his eyes studying Stanley once again. 

"Hmm," Ryusui hummed softly, nodding towards Hyoga, "give the boy a twenty - that should suffice, right?" 

Immediately the words caused Xeno's brows to knit, glancing back to Stanley. It felt like buying his silence. To Ryusui, this was probably enough, and if it were not for what really transpired, Xeno could have possibly made himself walk away as well. But it didn't sit quite right, making Xeno throw a pout up to Ryusui, "is that really how little you think of me? To hand a bit of money to the man who just saved your fiance's life?" 

Golden eyes peered down at him, a single brow raised, and for a moment Xeno feared that another lecture was about to come his way. But Ryusui was soon giving another sigh, seeming almost  _ defeated...  _ and Xeno couldn't shake the feeling that it was all for show. "All right... seems I've upset my little doll," he said it while tilting Xeno's chin, but thankfully a sudden public display of affection never came. Instead, Ryusui turned once more to Stanley. "Mr. Snyder, was it? How about tomorrow evening, you come to dine with us. I am sure an extravagant night would suffice as an award?" 

"Uh... sure?" Stanley seemed entirely unsure. Which brought a smile to Xeno's lips. At least now, he would have enough time to think of a way to thank him properly. 

Ryusui's hold around Xeno's shoulders was soon turning him, leading him away from the deck and back towards the inner parts of the ship. For just a moment, Xeno looked back, catching Stanley's stare one last time, and feeling a ping of worry to see Hyoga staying back... but Stanley offered a reassuring smile... and Xeno knew, or at least hoped, that nothing would happen that would cause any suspicion against Hyoga... 

Being back in the  _ Millionaire Suite  _ felt... surreal. Xeno knew then that it was a very good choice to not have thrown a fit and broken multiple things in the room. His lie would have not worked so easily if they had come back to such disarray. But everything felt... all too normal, like nothing at all had just happened that night, like just a short while ago he wasn't hanging off the back of the massive ship. 

Xeno had changed, once again, now to something more proper for sleep. Ryusui was nearby, a closeness that made Xeno feel oddly naked only in his nighttime clothing. A feeling that only grew in severity as Ryusui began to walk into Xeno's room. 

"You've been so... melancholy, these past few days," Ryusui began, Xeno glancing to the side to see Ryusui holding a small box. It was a little reassuring to see the box. If Ryusui had entered his room to show him something, then the odds of him coming in for something  _ else _ was... lower. "I haven't any ideas as to  _ why _ . You're one of the luckiest men in the world. But..." He sat now, in a chair near the vanity, showing Xeno a smile that anyone else would read as kind. "I am sure your mind is full of many things. You worry too much." 

For a quick moment, Xeno's eyes narrowed. _ If he only knew. _

"I was planning on giving this to you... on the night of our engagement announcement in Philadelphia." Ryusui looked down to the ornate box, "but, seeing as you went through quite the ordeal tonight... I feel you could use a little cheering up." 

Careful hands opened the box, fully aware of the expense of the item inside. And even Xeno couldn't hold back the gasp that left him. A necklace, sparkling within the dim light of the room, it's main jewel a massive heart shaped diamond, deep blue and encased by even smaller intricate diamonds. It was beautiful... and...  _ feminine.  _

Ryusui placed the box down, his hands slow as he lifted the diamond necklace up by its chain, bringing it right to Xeno's neck. "In America," he began, excited as he spoke about the expensive piece, "it is much more common to see beautiful Omegas dressed up with things like this." It was cold against Xeno's collarbone, Ryusui securing the clasp on the back, and looking into the mirror to get a good look at it laying against Xeno's skin. It rested there, stunning and shimmering, Xeno's hands slowly reaching up to brush against the deep blue gem. 

"I'll decorate you... in the finest of things. Silks, diamonds, gold, silver..." In the mirror, Xeno watched as Ryusui's lips caressed his neck and jawline. His kisses were so gentle, almost sweet, but Xeno's face was as flat as can be as he watched it transpire before him. "I'll keep my hands... off those other Omegas, my love." 

Xeno gulped down, his stomach giving a lurch just at the thought of them. Those words - Ryusui had chosen them so carefully. A promise that would only last the duration of this trip. A promise that wouldn't last once they were married. Xeno was to be his pretty, decorated little doll. Surrounded by every Omega mistress that the  _ master of the house _ desired. 

The necklace was beautiful. Xeno couldn't deny that. But it felt heavy. It was nothing but a collar, and he knew that was Ryusui's true intention, beneath all his beautiful words. An excuse to show off his wealth, as well as his pretty little wife. 

It was also just an excuse to get closer. To press his lips against Xeno's neck, as his night shirt allowed Ryusui the access to his scent gland. Just barely did those lips graze against the sensitive skin, making Xeno's eyes close tightly and his neck begin to tilt, not wanting to shiver at the touch but his body betraying him. Ryusui's scent was always so  _ strong _ , and even if Xeno found himself disliking it, his legs still shifted tightly together. Xeno wanted... to go to  _ bed _ . He didn't want Ryusui to notice the undesired excitement his body was giving off. Not yet. Not tonight. 

Ryusui had pulled away, leaving Xeno to catch his breath, only a simple kiss being placed against his temple. If Ryusui had noticed Xeno's obvious and sudden arousal, he was ignoring it. For now. And Xeno felt truly thankful for that. 

"There is nothing... that I would ever deny you, Xeno," Ryusui tenderly spoke, his voice holding a soft hum to it as his hands gripped onto both of Xeno's shoulders, lips still grazing his temple. "As long... as you never deny me."

* * *


End file.
